


2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 2, Gp A: Naughty Devils vs Strahovski's Angels

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Celebrities, Competition, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, pussy licking, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Naughty Devils and Strahovski's Angels





	2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 2, Gp A: Naughty Devils vs Strahovski's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the tournament at: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0

**2018 Celebrity Sexfight Tourn. Wk 2, Gp A: Naughty Devils (SaraJ) vs Strahovski's Angels (Vitezislav)**   
  
  


  
**  
Naughty Devils (SaraJ)**  
Capt: Irina Shayk (RU, brunette model)  
Age: 32  
Build: Slim  
Height: 5'10" (1.77m)  
Weight: 121 lbs (55kg)  
Bra Size: 32B  
Measurements: 32-23-35  
  
Model: Sara Jean Underwood (OR, blnd)  
Age: 34  
Build: Slim  
Height: 5'3" (1.60m)  
Weight: 106 lbs (48kg)  
Bra Size: 32C (natural)  
Measurements: 32C-24-34  
  
Pornstar: Angela Sommers (NY, blnd)  
Age: 34  
Build: Slim  
Height: 5'7" (1.70m)  
Weight: 125 lbs (57kg)  
Bra Size: 36C (natural)  
Measurements: 36C-25-36  
  
***********************  
  
 **Strahovski's Angels (Vitezislav)**  
Capt: Yvonne Strahovski (AU, blnd)  
Age: 36     
Build: Athletic  
Height: 5'9.25" (176cm)  
Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg)  
Bra Size: 32B (natural)  
Measurements: 32B-24-35  
  
Model: Kate Upton (MN, blnd)  
Age: 26        
Build: Voluptuous  
Height: 5'10" (178cm)  
Weight: 150 lbs (68kg)  
Bra Size: 34E (natural)  
Measurements: 34E-28-36  
  
Pornstar: Anikka Albrite (CO, blnd)  
Age: 30        
Build: Curvy  
Height: 5'6" (167cm)  
Weight: 125 lbs (57kg)  
Bra Size: 34B (natural)  
Measurements: 34B-24-39  
  
 **  
THE TEAM MEMBERS OUTSIDE THE RING:**  
 **Naughty Devils:** Candice Swanepoel, Alina Vacariu, Sarah Brooke  
 **Strahovski's Angels:** Margot Robbie, Natalie Alyn Lind and Ash Hollywood  
  
 **Referees for the match:**  
Ashley Fires inside of the ring.  
Alice Goodwin in the corner of the Naughty Devils.  
Alexis Texas in the corner of Strahovski's Angels.  
  
So far the tournament has had two smashing fights and the third one seems to be a classic one. On one side you have three naughty devils that are going to fight three sexy angels. The stakes are high both inside and outside of the ring. One of the referees this match has a history with one of the fighters of Strahovski’s Angels and things might just get out of hand. Both teams are eager to win their first match and in such a strong group, it’s important to get that first win.  
  
The tension in the arena rises and both teams are called in at the same time. From the left corner of the arena the Naughty Devils make their entrance. Irina Shayk leading her girls into the arena wearing thin black lace lingerie that barely covers anything, but shows off all their amazing features. All six women are greeting their fans and most of them are in awe by the sight of Irina and Candice Swanepoel, two of the hottest women on this planet.   
  
From the right corner of the arena Strahovski’s Angels enters with captain Yvonne Strahovski leading her angels to the ring. The thin black lace lingerie pretty much reveals everything, just like the attire of the Naughty Devils. The main difference is that Strahovski’s Angels attire covers up more of the women’s breasts and the garter belt. The two teams are wearing some of the hottest lingerie and they are dressed to impress.  
  
The two teams arrive at the ring at the same time and are greeted by the three referees. Ashley Fires will be checking out all the action up close inside the ring and she has the experience to determine when a woman has had an orgasm. Kate Upton’s face gets filled with fear when she sees that Alice Goodwin is standing at the corner of the Naughty Devils wearing a massive strap-on and she is holding three more in her right hand. Alice hands them to Candice Swanepoel, Alina Vacariu and Sarah Brooke. The three Naughty Devils that aren’t fighting in the ring secure the strap-ons around their waist, ready to fuck anyone from Strahovski’s Angels that has an orgasm inside the ring. Alexis Texas is standing at the corner of Strahovski’s Angels. Last year Alexis Texas won the tournament with her team and this year she decided to become a referee instead of competing.  
  
Ashley calls the six women that are fighting into the ring. Irina Shayk, Sara Jean Underwood and Angela Sommers are fighting for Naughty Devils and Yvonne Strahovski, Kate Upton and Anikka Albrite are fighting for Strahovski’s Angels. There is clearly no lack of sexiness inside the ring, but those that are outside the ring are smoking hot as well. Ashley explains the rules as fast as possible, because she is eager to get this fight going. She wants to see some women cum like bitches in the ring and there won’t be any orgasms, while she is talking about some stupid rules. She tried to convince those organizing the tournament to let all six women fight it out at the same time in the ring. She finishes explaining the rules and asks who are starting the fight. Sara Jean Underwood is the first fighter of the Naughty Devils and Kate Upton is stepping into the ring first for Strahovski’s Angels.  
  
Alice Goodwin smirks when she sees Kate being the first one in the ring. “Make her cum like the bitch she is Sara!”   
  
Ashley calls both fighters to her and tells them to start fighting without any other warning. Sara wraps her arms around Kate’s waist and tries to bring down the tall woman, but she lacks the strength to take down Kate. The tall blonde smiles down at her shorter opponent and wraps her arms around Underwood. She forces the blonde’s face between her breasts. Sara lets out a muffled cry and realizes the error she made. She is now trying to push Upton away from her, but the blonde model is too strong for her. Sara decides the best defense is offense. She tears away the lace fabric that is protecting Kate’s pussy and quickly slides two fingers from her left hand into the blonde model. Her index and middle finger from her right finger penetrate Upton’s ass.  
  
Alice Goodwin moves to the ropes closest to Upton and yells at the blonde model. “Cum for me baby and I will make you my bitch!”  
  
A moan escapes from Kate’s lips and she releases Sara from her hold. The shorter blonde however continues to finger fuck both her holes and Kate must do something fast. The model grabs Sara’s wrists and pulls the smaller blonde’s hands away from her pussy and ass. Underwood’s fingers slide out of her anus and pussy. Kate lets out a sigh of relief and Sara smiles at her.   
  
“Did you enjoy that slut?” Sara taunts her taller opponent knowing her juices are coating her fingers.  
  
Kate doesn’t respond and struggles to maintain her hold on Sara’s wrists. The small blonde is turning out to be a feisty opponent and the threat of Alice looms over her. Kate pulls Sara with her towards the corner of Strahovski’s Angels. Yvonne can see Kate coming and extends her arm. Kate throws Sara into their corner and quickly tags in Yvonne. The captain of Strahovski’s Angels jumps between the ropes and catches Sara, before she is able to get out of the corner.   
  
“You are not getting out of this.” Yvonne yells out, while wrapping her arms around the feisty blonde.  
  
Sara however likes being up close with these tall blondes and manages to trip Yvonne. The two go down to the ground. Sara tries to roll Yvonne on her back, but the Aussie is a tough opponent and rolls them both instead. Sara ends up under Yvonne and her wrists get pinned above her head. Yvonne pushes her lips on top of Sara’s lips and starts to passionately make out with her rival. The Aussie’s strong legs push those of Sara apart and she plants her knee against Underwood’s pussy. Sara lets out a muffled yelp and she quickly starts to get aroused. Yvonne’s tongue feels so amazing inside her mouth and the blonde Aussie’s knee begins to grind against her pussy. Her body is quickly heating up and she tries to free her wrists, but Yvonne’s grip is too strong.  
  
Sara is not entirely sure what to do at the moment. Her body is starting to enjoy what is happening, but she doesn’t want to lose. Yvonne’s knee is pushing harder against her pussy and her lace fabric is starting to get wet. The Aussie keeps forcing the kiss, even though she is trying to break it. Yvonne’s tongue is almost inside of her throat and her own tongue just gets dominated. She squirms under the tall blonde causing her hard nipples to brush against those of Strahovski.  
  
Yvonne has been training hard for this tournament after having lost against her nemesis Charlize Theron last year. She is determined to fuck every woman competing this year and Sara is the first on her list. She pushes her knee hard against Underwood’s now soaking wet pussy and rubs her knee back and forth. She can hear the smaller blonde moaning into her mouth and her tongue is hardly fighting back at the moment. Yvonne breaks the kiss and lets her tongue run over Sara’s nose.  
  
“Cum for me you horny bitch!” The Aussie whispers into Sara’s ear and bites into the blonde’s earlobe.   
  
Sara lets out a cry of joy and Yvonne starts to pin down her wrists with just one hand. She can feel Yvonne’s right hand travel down her body and her hand replaces the knee that was stimulating her mound. Three fingers invade her wet pussy and start working their magic. Sara begins to moan louder and louder letting the strong Aussie finger fuck her to an orgasm. She is simply enjoying it way too much. The Aussie is being so dominant and Sara just wants to be her submissive little bitch. She is panting like a bitch in heat feeling the three fingers move in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace. Her pussy is starting to make wet sound indicating she is going to squirt very soon.  
  
“Please… ahh… hmm… fuck me…” Sara moans out and Ashley squats down next to them.  
  
The referee watches Yvonne’s fingers doing their magic on the blonde below her. She can clearly hear Sara’s pussy making all sorts of lewd noises and she wonders if Underwood can actually squirt like a porn star. “Make her cum! Make that bitch fucking cum!”   
  
Yvonne hears Ashley’s words and she is surprised that the referee is so caught up in the moment. She hopes that it won’t influence Ashley’s judgement of the situation. For now she just continues to finger fuck the smaller blonde and by the sound of the moans, Sara must be really close to having an orgasm. She is pinning down Sara’s wrists with just her left hand and she is experiencing no resistance at all anymore.   
  
“Yeah you want to cum for me baby? You want to cream all over my fingers?” Yvonne whispers seductively into Sara’s ear.  
  
Sara nods are the questions and tries to grind her pussy against Yvonne’s hand. She wants her clit being caressed and the palm of Yvonne’s hand is now doing that. She spreads her legs wider and gives Ashley a better few of the action that is happening between her legs. With every thrust her orgasm gets closer. After a few seconds of hard finger fucking, she can no longer take it. Her back arches and her pussy erupts squirting her juices against Yvonne’s fingers and the lace fabric of her attire. Ashley can clearly see the squirting orgasm Sara is having and declares Yvonne the winner.  
  
Strahovski pulls her cum soaked fingers out of Sara’s pussy and offers them to Ashley. The referee eagerly takes them into her mouth and begins to clean them. She moans while tasting Sara’s juices on her tongue. Alexis Texas has entered the ring and drags Sara Jean Underwood out of it, while Ashley and Yvonne are busy with each other. Sara gets tied up in the corner of Strahovski’s Angels. Sara is quickly put to work, as Natalie Alyn Lind pushes her pussy into Sara’s face. She pulls her panties to the side and orders the defeated blonde to lick her. She roughly pulls on Sara’s hair and the defeated blonde begins to lick Lind’s young pussy.  
  
Ashley finishes cleaning Yvonne fingers and calls the next fighter of the Naughty Devils into the ring. Angela Sommers steps between the ropes and walks to Ashley and Yvonne. The porn star is looking confident and nothing in her mind even thinks about losing to that dirty blonde Aussie whore. She is determined to make her cum like the bitch she is and after the fight, fuck her hard in the locker room.  
  
“Alright ladies get ready to fuck each other.” Ashley says, while slapping both women their asses.  
  
Ashley pushes the two women against each other and tells them to fight. Yvonne is caught of guard by Ashley’s move and Angela wraps her arms around the Aussie. Her firm breasts pushing against those of Yvonne and quickly getting the upper hand. The blonde actress is squirming in her hold for a second, before she lets out a squeal and feels Yvonne’s hands groping her ass cheeks. Sommers releases Strahovski from the bear hug and lowers her hands down to Yvonne’s ass. The porn star knows how sensitive Strahovski’s backdoor is and she plans on exploiting it. She tears away the fabric and within seconds her index finger is inside Yvonne’s anus. The Aussie lets out a loud moan and tries to catch up. Her fingers slide under the lace fabric and start to tease Angela’s backdoor. Ashley is loving the action that is going on that she caused.   
  
“Come on you dirty Aussie bitch! Finger my ass and I will finger yours.” Angela taunts her opponent and slips a second finger inside Yvonne’s sensitive hole.  
  
She is rewarded with a loud moan from Yvonne and start to push her back towards the ropes. Yvonne slips a finger inside of the porn star’s ass, but she is already falling behind fast. A second finger brings them on the same page, but Angela is fucking her harder and faster. The porn star pushes the actress back further and further thrusting her boobs against those of Yvonne.   
  
“Fuck me…” Yvonne cries out in distress.  
  
“I am my bitch.” Angela responds to the Aussie.  
  
Yvonne’s back is getting closer and closer to the ropes and just before her back hits them, she spins herself and Angela around and suddenly the porn star is against the ropes with her back. The Aussie had been playing her part well so far and seems to be turning the fight around. Yes her pussy had gotten wet from being finger fucked up the ass, but she now has the porn star against the ropes. She reaches back with her other hand and pulls Angela’s fingers out of her ass. Sommers however isn’t giving up her tactic and simply uses her other hand to now finger fuck Yvonne’s ass. Again the Aussie cries out in pleasure, since this time Angela penetrated her ass with three fingers. Their bodies are grinding together in a harmonic rhythm causing their breasts to grind against each other. Their hard nipples brushing over the others.  
  
“I am going to fuck you dry bitch!” Angela taunts her opponent and tries to use the ropes to her advantage.  
  
Sommers leans back and tries to launch herself forward. Yvonne didn’t expect it and loses her balance. The two end up on the floor and their fingers slip out of the other’s ass. They are now pulling at each other’s hair and rolling across the ring. Yvonne suddenly lets out an agonizing cry, as Angela’s knee hits her pussy. The porn star uses the moment to get on top of Yvonne. She straddles the Aussie’s chest and turns around planting her ass on the taller blonde’s face. She starts to grind her ass against Yvonne’s face causing Yvonne to gasp for air, while she is being smothered. Strahovski throws her legs up trying to wrap them around Angela’s head, but the porn star manages to grab one of them. She uses her left arm to hold Yvonne’s leg against her shoulder. Her right hand dives between Yvonne’s legs and starts to rub the blonde’s wet pussy.  
  
“What are you going to do now Yvonne?” Angela laughs out grinding her ass on Yvonne’s face.   
  
Three fingers slide inside Yvonne’s pussy and the Aussie lets out a muffled moan. Yvonne knows she is in serious trouble and all she can do is work Angela’s anus with her tongue. Her tongue quickly darts out of her mouth and begins to lick away at the fabric. Her arms are still free and she pulls the fabric away. The porn star above her lets out a moan, but it’s more a mocking moan. Yvonne’s tongue penetrates Angela’s anus and she starts to work the inside. Angela keeps grinding her ass trying to encourage Yvonne to do her best to give her some pleasure as well.  
  
Sommers moves her fingers out of Yvonne’s pussy thinking this fight is going to be over soon for the Aussie. She starts to tease the engorged clit of the blonde below her. Suddenly she feels two fingers penetrating her anus and she lets out a loud gasp. Yvonne is working her ass using two fingers and her tongue. Angela pinches Yvonne’s clit trying to cause some pain and pleasure, before sliding her three fingers back inside of the Aussie. Somehow she is getting really aroused from having her anus licked and fingered at the same time. The blonde actress really knows her stuff and sitting on top of her face isn’t such an advantage after all. It’s now a race to the finish line. Angela continues to control one of Yvonne’s legs, while finger fucking her hard and fast. Yvonne is working her tongue deep inside of Angela’s ass, while thrusting her two fingers alongside of it.  
  
“Just cum already you dirty bitch!” The porn star moans out in pleasure.  
  
“Come on Angela! Make her cum like a dirty slutty Aussie!” Ashley’s face is almost pressing against Yvonne’s pussy.   
  
Ashley is so tempted to help Angela finger fuck Strahovski to an orgasm, but helping her would also mean Sommers would get disqualified. Ashley looks up at her fellow porn star and notices the look on her face. The Aussie trapped beneath her ass is really working that starfish and she might actually get Sommers to have an orgasm.  
  
“Are you going to cum Angela? Are you really going to cum, because your ass is being fingered and licked at the same time? You dirty fucking slut!” Ashley can hear Angela’s moans becoming louder and she knows when her fellow porn star is about to cum.  
  
Yvonne can also hear Ashley’s words and slips a third finger into Angela’s ass. She pumps her fingers in and out as fast as possible, while working her tongue around the fingers inside of the porn star’s anus. The stimulation of her pussy suddenly comes to a halt and the fingers that were inside of her pussy are no longer there. Angela is groping her own breasts and riding Yvonne’s face. The porn star is too aroused to continue pleasuring Yvonne and can only think of her own pleasure. She wants to cum and starts to rub her own clit.   
  
“Yes! Fuck yes!” The porn star cries out in pleasure.  
  
Only a couple of moments later she erupts on top of Yvonne’s face coating the Aussie’s pretty face with her juices. Ashley quickly pushes Angela off Yvonne’s face and dives between her legs and starts to lick up the juices that squirt out of Angela’s pussy. Yvonne is just glad that Angela is off her face and she tries to recover from the fight she just had. Ashley’s face comes out from between Angela’s legs and she declares that Angela had an orgasm. She drags the blonde porn star to the corner of Strahovski’s Angels and hands her over to Alexis Texas, who gets to work tying her up. Alexis squats down next to Angela and starts to pump her co-star’s cum soaked pussy with three fingers.  
  
Yvonne stands back up and she looks exhausted. Irina Shayk is the last one remaining for the Naughty Devils and Strahovski is determined to take her out as well. Shayk steps into the ring and looks extremely confident. She can see how wet Yvonne’s pussy is and it probably wouldn’t have taken Angela long for her to make Strahovski cum. She walks over to Ashley and Yvonne. Once in range she grabs the Aussie and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Her left hand slides down to Yvonne’s pussy and she starts to finger fuck the blonde. Ashley is so focused on the kiss, that she doesn’t notice that Irina is already fucking Strahovski. The blonde slowly spreads her legs further for Irina and her orgasm is starting to take over her body.   
  
Ashley can hear the moans coming from between Strahovski’s lips and realizes something is going on. She suddenly spots the fingers from Irina moving in and out of Yvonne’s pussy and pulls the two fighters apart. The hand she has placed on Yvonne travels down the Aussie’s body and she starts to rub Yvonne’s pussy.  
  
“You are soaking wet Yvonne!” Ashley shouts out and continues to stroke Yvonne’s pussy.  
  
The referee tells Irina to back off, while she continues to play with Yvonne’s pussy. Ashley brings her mouth to Yvonne’s ear. “You want to cum don’t you? Just look at Alice stroking her big strap-on cock. She is going to fuck you with it and I believe Candice Swanepoel still has a score to settle with you.”  
  
Ashley pulls her hand away from Yvonne’s pussy and slaps her ass hard. She tells them both to fight and Irina takes the initiative. Albrite knows Yvonne is close to having an orgasm and wants to get tagged in. Natalie is still riding Sara’s face notices that and tells Anikka to stay put. Natalie has been riding Sara’s face hard the entire time and came several times on it. She kept shouting Yvonne’s name pretending Sara was Yvonne Strahovski. Anikka should ignore the young blonde’s comment, but she kind of want to see how her captain holds up after two fights.  
  
Back in the ring the two women are battling for dominance. Irina has managed to throw Yvonne into the ropes at their corner. The blonde is clearly tired and can no longer bring her A-game. Irina is grinding her body against that of Yvonne and is pulling on the blonde’s hair. She is forcing Strahovski to kiss her and their pussies are grinding together. Yvonne’s legs are spread and Irina is standing between them. Alice moves behind Yvonne and gives her ass a hard slap. Yvonne lets out a muffled cry and suddenly feels Alice’s finger invading her anus. Ashley should tell her fellow referee to stop fingering Yvonne’s ass, but she isn’t saying anything at all. She simply allows Goodwin to play with the blonde Aussie.  
  
Anikka and Kate are yelling from their corner to Ashley to do something about it and even tell Alexis to step in. Both Ashley and Alexis ignore the pleads of the two other fighters from Strahovski’s Angels and let Irina and Alice double team Strahovski. The blonde actress doesn’t get double teamed for long, because Irina throws her down on the ground and strips her naked tearing the fabric of her lingerie. Irina pulls the fabric that is covering her pussy to the side and sits between Yvonne’s legs. The brunette goddess begins to trib the blonde, while roughly pulling on her hair.  
  
Irina has Yvonne moaning in pleasure within seconds, while completely dominating the blonde’s soaking wet pussy. Her fight with Sommers took so much from Yvonne and now she lacks the strength to fight back her aroused body. Irina is thrusting her pussy so hard against hers and it feels so good. A part of her body still wants to fight back, but she is just laying there on the ground enduring Irina’s punishment. The brunette is using her left hand to pull on her hair, while slapping her tits with her right hand. Her orgasm is getting closer and closer and Irina can clearly sense her easy victory over Strahovski.  
  
“Yeah you want to cum and be my bitch?!” Irina shouts out while roughly tribbing Yvonne.  
  
“Yes! YES YES YES!” Yvonne cries out in pleasure feeling her pussy erupting.  
  
Yvonne’s pussy begins to squirt, but Shayk doesn’t stop tribbing the blonde Aussie. The brunette continues to fuck her pussy raw, while Yvonne’s body spasms from the orgasm. Ashley is screaming like a little girl watching Yvonne having a massive squirting orgasm. She has heard the tales of the blonde Aussie’s squirting orgasms, but now she is watching it live and up close. Ashley lets Irina continue to trib the blonde, while Yvonne’s body is still experiencing the orgasm. The moment Yvonne’s pussy stops squirting, Irina stops thrusting her pussy and slaps Strahovski’s face hard.   
  
“Fucking bitch!” The brunette yells out, before standing up and placing her right foot on Yvonne’s chest. “Take this slutty cxnt out of my ring and get me my next bitch in.”   
  
Ashley drags Yvonne towards Alice, who is eagerly waiting for the captain of Strahovski’s Angels. The moment Strahovski is in range she grabs the blonde and roughly pulls her out of the ring. Within in a minute she is holding up Yvonne and pushes her massive strap-on dildo into the blonde’s anus. Candice steps in front of Yvonne and pushes her strap-on dildo into Yvonne’s pussy. Barely out of the ring, Yvonne is getting double penetrated and fucked to another orgasm. Goodwin traps Yvonne into a Full Nelson hold and painfully crunches Yvonne’s body. Her and Candice are fucking the captain of Strahovski’s Angels hard.  
  
“Remember Team Australia vs Team South Africa? You fucking stupid bitch! My team should have won and I should have fucked you!” Candice slaps Yvonne’s face hard and Yvonne begins to beg her for mercy.  
  
Alice and Candice begin to laugh hearing how pathetic Yvonne sounds with two massive strap-on dildos fucking her holes and bringing her closer to another mind shattering orgasm. Alice looks at Kate and make sure that Upton is looking at them.  
  
“This should have been you Kate! Don’t worry my bitch, your time will come or should I say cum!” Alice taunts the blonde model.  
  
Anikka Albrite has entered the ring and is waiting for Ashley to start the fight. The referee however is too busy watching Yvonne getting double penetrated and tells Anikka and Irina to hold on. She tells both fighters to get back in their corner. Irina hangs over the ropes and watches Alica and Candice fuck Yvonne to another orgasm. The captain moans loudly and her pussy starts to squirt again coating the legs of Candice. Anikka on the other hand can’t believe what is happening. The only person that seems to be enjoying what is happening to Yvonne is their youngest fighter. Natalie Alyn Lind squirts all over Sara’s face, while she watches her bitch getting fucked by Alice Goodwin and Candice Swanepoel.  
  
“Let’s fuck her ass together.” Alice wickedly suggest to Candice Swanepoel.  
  
The model lets her dildo slip out of Yvonne’s cum soaked pussy and guides it into Yvonne’s ass. Alice forces Yvonne’s head down further, so that she has to watch her ass getting double stuffed by the two massive strap-on dildos. Natalie is already planning on what to do with Yvonne in their locker room. She doesn’t think Irina will be able to make both Anikka and Kate cum and her captain deserves to be punished for having an orgasm in the ring.  
  
Ashley is amazed by how well Yvonne’s ass is taking both strap-on dildos and she wants to join Alice and Candice to triple stuff that divine ass, but she has to start the next battle. Ashley turns her attention to Anikka and Irina calling them both to the center of the ring. She looks back at the corner of the Naughty Devils and sees that Yvonne Strahovski is having her third orgasm in a very short time. Anikka also sees her captain squirting again and she wants to get this fight going as fast as possible to rescue her captain from the clutches of Alice Goodwin.  
  
“Your captain is a real anal whore, Anikka. I bet you are having a lot of fun fucking that fine ass during your trainings.” Ashley laughs out and gives Albrite’s curvy ass a hard slap.  
  
The referee however stops stalling the fight and tells them to start fucking each other. Anikka looks at the taller woman standing in front of her and knows that time is not on Yvonne’s side. Irina knows that Anikka wants to get the action going fast, but she is in no rush to engage the porn star. She can hear Yvonne’s moans behind her and the captain of Strahovski’s Angels is getting close to another orgasm. Goodwin still has Yvonne in a standing Full Nelson hold and she and Candice are fucking Yvonne’s ass without mercy. Every time Anikka makes a step towards Irina, the brunette simply takes a step back and dances around the edges of the ring.   
  
“Stop running and fight me already bitch!” Anikka shouts out frustrated that Irina simply wants to stall time, so that Yvonne gets fucked for a long period, even though Irina’s other team members are getting fucked in the corner of Strahovski’s Angels.  
  
Irina suddenly rushes forward and takes down Anikka. The porn star ends up on her back and the model lands on top of her. Irina tries to mount Anikka’s waist, but the porn star fights back ferociously and slaps Shayk hard in the face. The brunette falls off the blonde and Anikka tries to turn the tables. Irina hands are shooting up at Anikka and the porn star manages to grab Irina’s wrists. Now the two are struggling with Anikka trying to pin Shayk’s arms to the ground or Irina’s chest, while Irina is trying to free her arms from Albrite’s hold. The battle goes on like this for almost a minute, before Anikka manages to pin down Irina’s arms.  
  
The porn star moves lightning fast now and hops forward sitting down on Irina’s face. She rapidly turns around and offers Shayk her curvy ass. Anikka begins to slam down her divine ass on top of Irina’s face making the brunette’s head bounce up and down against the canvas. Anikka slams her ass down hard against Irina’s face and soon finds a steady rhythm. The brunette is crying under her ass, but she can’t do anything about it. After a few hard booty slams, she is starting to feel extremely dizzy. Albrite notices that Shayk isn’t struggling anymore, but she doesn’t stop bouncing her head on Irina’s face. The bitch deserves it and Anikka starts to tear away the lace that is covering the brunette’s pussy.  
  
Anikka wastes no time and slips three fingers into Irina’s tight cxnt. She starts to finger fuck her opponent hard and fast from the start wanting to make the model cum as fast as possible. Her thumb begins to tease the sensitive nub, while her fingers are getting coated with Irina’s love juices. The model is moaning beneath her curvy and famous ass. Anikka stops bouncing her ass and instead starts to grind it on Shayk’s face. She can feel soft wet kisses being planted on her cheeks and it seems that Irina is worshipping her. The blonde porn star’s left hand begins to massage Irina’s breasts and Shayk’s nipples are instantly hard.   
  
Anikka knows how to play a woman’s body and within minutes, she has Irina moaning in pleasure and her pussy soaking wet. Anikka would love to keep going, but she looks over at Yvonne and sees that her captain is almost unconscious between Alice and Candice, who are still roughly double penetrating her ass. Natalie Alyn Lind on the other hand is screaming out Yvonne’s name, as she is having another orgasm on Sara’s face. Anikka can see that Ashley has moved between Irina’s legs and is holding them wide open, so that she can watch her fingers fucking Irina’s pussy.  
  
“She is about to explode!” Ashley says seeing how wet Irina’s pussy is and the noises it’s making.  
  
Surely after a few more hard thrusts from Anikka’s fingers, the brunette has a massive squirting orgasm. Her juices end up on Ashley’s face, who is a bit surprised at first, but quickly begins to lick the juices off her face. Anikka pulls her fingers out of the model and roars in triumph raising her arms in the air. She remains seated on Irina’s face and waits for Ashley to declare Strahovski’s Angels the winners of the fight.  
  
The referee stands back up with traces of Irina’s orgasm still on her face. She looks at the crowd and notices that Yvonne Strahovski is having another mind shattering orgasm that almost makes her pass out. She looks over at Anikka who is starting to get impatient and almost begs Ashley to hurry up.  
  
“Irina Shayk just got eliminated and the Naughty Devils are out of fighters! I hereby declare Strahovski’s Angels the winner of the fight with three orgasms given and one orgasm received!” Ashley finally shouts out and the crowd begins to roar chanting the names of Strahovski’s Angels.  
  
Natalie Alyn Lind releases Sara’s head and watches her juices drip down Sara J’s face. It’s a miracle she is still going strong, but it seems her youthly stamina is keeping her going. She walks over to the corner of the Naughty Devils and compliments Alice Goodwin on a job well done. Alice looks surprised at the young blonde and sees that Natalie wants to have Yvonne. Her and Candice stop fucking the Aussie and their fake cocks slip out of Yvonne’s ass. They drop Strahovski on the floor and Natalie grabs Yvonne by the hair and drags her behind her towards their locker room. Anikka and Kate tell Angela, Irina and Sara to crawl behind them on all fours to the locker room of Strahovski’s Angels. Natalie releases Yvonne’s hair half way towards the exit of the arena and orders Yvonne to get down on all fours and crawl behind her. Her captain submissively gets on all fours and crawls behind her young mistress. Ash and Margot join Anikka and Kate and watch their youngest member dominate their captain. All of them wonder if their team shouldn’t be called Lind’s Bitches instead of Strahovski’s Angels.  
  
Natalie waits at the door for her teammates to catch up with her. “This bitch is mine, she deserves to be punished for cumming in the ring like a fucking bitch!”   
  
Her teammates simply nod at the young blonde and know what Lind is capable off and know that Yvonne will be up all night getting tortured by the sadistic little blonde. Margot however is loving how Natalie dominates her friend Yvonne and with those two being occupied, it means that she can have more fun with the losers of the Naughty Devils. She has big plans for Irina Shayk and can’t wait to get started.   
  
*** * * RESULTS * * ***  
  
 **Naughty Devils Result:**  
Wins: 0  
Losses: 1  
Orgasms Given: 1  
Orgasms Received: 3  
Naughty Devils records: (Irina Shayk, 1-1; Angela Sommers, 0-1; Sara Jean Underwood, 0-1)  
 ****  
Strahovski’s Angels:  
Wins: 1  
Losses: 0  
Orgasms Given: 3  
Orgasms Received: 1  
Strahovski’s Angels records: (Anikka Albrite 1-0; Yvonne Strahovski, 2-1;  Kate Upton, 0-0)


End file.
